Branding relates to the marketing of a specific product, product line, company or brand. A web page or a web portal (e.g., a web site that combines information from a variety of different sources in a single web page), may be branded to promote a company or product associated with the web portal.
Many users view web pages via mobile devices (e.g., tablets or cellular phones). However, viewing and interacting with a web page on a mobile device can sometimes be difficult. For example, when viewing a web page portal in a dark room, the light from a web page may be disturbing to those who are also in the room and the bright light may it difficult to view the web page. In these instances, a user may need to leave the room to view the web page. Likewise, in bright daylight a web page may be difficult to view on a mobile device.